


all the saints in the world (have nothing on you)

by queensofmyheart



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lapslock, minji for best gf, posting when im delirious with sleep deprivation, singji, soft and wholesome gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensofmyheart/pseuds/queensofmyheart
Summary: siyeon can’t sleep
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	all the saints in the world (have nothing on you)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while. 
> 
> also pls ignore the fact that minji, siyeon, and yubin share a room and that minji sleeps on an upper bunk irl. i completely forgot when i started writing this.

minji jumps out of her skin when she hears the door to her room click open, eyes flying up from the game she’s playing on her phone. out of the corner of her eye she sees that she’s died, but all annoyances are pushed aside when she realizes it’s siyeon’s sleepy face blearily peeking through the crack of the door. “siyeon? what’s wrong?” 

“can’t sleep,” siyeon yawns out, rubbing at her eyes. minji frowns, glancing quickly at her screen and wincing at the 2:37 that reads across the top. she hadn’t planned on staying up so late, especially since she’d promised bora earlier that she’d go down to the studio with her in the morning to give feedback on her latest choreo. 

looking back up, it dawns upon her that siyeon has remained glued in place in her doorway. minji can sense her hesitation, the way she keeps shifting her weight from one foot to the other, even from where she’s snuggled up in bed, and sighs, “singnie, you know you don’t need permission to come in.” 

finally, albeit reluctantly, siyeon pushes the door open further than a crack, shuffling her way in and towards minji’s bed. minji can’t help the smile that blooms across her face when she notices siyeon’s hair sticking up in the back a little, probably from all the tossing and turning she did before giving up and seeking out her girlfriend, and the way her eyes are scrunched up due to the light coming from the bedside lamp (though minji wouldn’t be surprised if it was more so because siyeon is, in fact, blind as a bat).

this time, she doesn’t need minji to tell her to come in, not with the way she lifts up the edge of her blanket. once she’s climbed under the sheets, the older girl switches off the light, plunging the room into darkness, and winds her arm around her waist, tugging lightly to bring her closer. siyeon squeezes her tighter and tangles their legs together, tucking her face into the familiar crook of minji’s neck and sighs at the faint scent of jasmine that clings to her even though it’s been a couple hours since she’d finished washing up. 

before long, guilt begins to gnaw at her, exhaustion allowing it to creep easily into her head and bore into her stomach. “sorry if i’m being a pain.” she whispers, pinching nervously at the exposed skin on minji’s back.

“oh, hush,“ minji is quick to stamp out her worries, squeezing her waist gently. she hates that the other girl is feeling any regret for her need to be comforted. “you could never be a bother.”

and like clockwork, like breathing, minji tangles her free hand into the baby hairs at the base of the sleepy girl’s neck, scratching softly, and feels more than hears the heavy exhale siyeon lets out, like she’s emptying out all her troubles with the air in her lungs, feels it melt into utter contentment and slip between the spaces in her ribs, curling tenderly around her heart. but minji knows she should ask her what’s up, later, when siyeon isn’t clearly too worn out to attempt much more than mumbled one-word answers, in need of physical comfort and the ever present warm that minji brings with her everywhere.

through the dredges of sleep pulling at her mind, siyeon wonders what minji must’ve done in her past life, to have such a kind and loving heart, too big for her own body, and to be so exhilaratingly beautiful on top of it all. “you must’ve been a saint,” she murmurs into her neck. 

she feels minji’s head shift against her own. “what was that?” but siyeon just shakes her head sleepily, humming out a noncommital sound.

“it’s nothing.”

and vaguely, she registers the faint pressure of minji pressing her lips to the side of her head before finally settling into the floral haze that lulls her eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> @bluesofmyheart on twitter


End file.
